Fang's New Flock
by x-Kirsty-x-Fang-x-Forever-x
Summary: As we all know, the ending to FANG was utter rubbish! All is not lost though, this is the story of Fang's new flock. They run into Max's flock...Is it coincidence or fate? A happy ending or deadly...well there's only one way too find out. FAX,Dylan/OC


Fangs New Flock

**AN: Okay, I know that Fang is totally OOC, but it is meant to show the major effects happened to him when he left the flock. Don't worry, the Fang we all know and love will soon return.**

**DISCLAIMER: (Yeah, I know, I know, we ALL hate them) I do not, and shall never ever own James Patterson's awesome Maximum Ride series (although he could of done better on the 6th book). Although, Fang's flock are mine *evil smile*.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Meet the Flock

FANG POV

It' s been a year since I left, leaving the first and only love of my life to a guy who was made for her. Literally.

Of course, in that year I actually managed to stop moping like an emo and get to action. Finding a flock of my own. After all, wasn't that what Dr. Gunther-What's-His-Face said I was meant to do.

No matter how different my life is, the people around me and places to see, I can never get the voice, the touch, the looks, the _personality _of Max out of my head. It's _torture_.

"Thinking about Max again?" A voice interrupted softly, snapping me out of my daze. Kirsty.

"Nope" I replied. Yep, that's me, the one word Muscateer.

"_Sure, _you're not" Kirsty replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes...like Max used to roll hers...UGH! Snap out of it Fang! Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity! Wait, wasn't that when you can draw a perfect circle, I mean, yeah that's pretty weird, but does it really make you crazy?

"Okay, I know you're all into that 'I only give one word answers' routine, but let it all out, 'cause when you just think about it...well, you look _constipated._"

That's Kirsty, the oh-so-subtle one.

"Nice, Shorty" I mumbled, ruffling her hair.

Now don't go thinking I've replaced Max or anything, Kirsty's just my best friend - next to Max, of course. She's my second in command in my flock, containing Me, Kirsty, Taylor, Josh, Melody, Xander and Melena.

Kirsty has dark brown hair with red highlights, that's cut short, and the weirdest eyes I have ever seen - containing green, blue, grey, brown and gold, how is that _freaking _possible? - and is really short for a human-avian hybrid, like 5'2. She's 16, like me, Max and Iggy. She incredibly random and funny, with her dum moments, but in the background you could sense her sadness. She's English. Yup, apparently ITEX wanted one of their subjects to have a little change of habitat.

When Kirsty was 14, flyboys and M-Geeks from ITEX raided her house in England and killed her whole family in _front of her_, and erased the worlds memories of her. Her friends, remaining family members and acquantances have no memory of Kirsty at all.

"You're doing it again." Kirsty moaned, causing me to smirk.

"What, Breathing?" I responded instantaneously.

"Actually I was gonna say looking constipated, but yep, you really _do _have to work on that breathing thing"

I frowned while she laughed.

"_God, _will you two idiots just _shutup_ and let me sleep! I do _not _want to know what happens to Fang in the bathroom - I mean - uh...bushes!" Josh growled at us.

After all, Josh + Lack of sleep = traumatized Flock for many years to come. Ya see what I have to put up with here?

Josh has light brown hair and dark green eyes. He's 13, and from Oregon. He's usually a really laid-back guy, but yeah, as you can see from my equation earlier...not at night.

Josh's mum and dad were alcoholics and drug addicts, so I don't think they even noticed when he went missing. That's probably why they got him, he was an easy target. We were all easy targets.

Kirsty flipped him the bird, and replied snarkily, "Oh Josh, don't worry, we will keep your secret feelings for Fang a secret! Just remember, he doesn't swing that way!"

Josh shot up to hit Kirsty, but tripped on the peacefully sleeping form of Taylor, who, startled, woke up and screeched, "NO! NOT THE MONKEYS!! ANYTHING BUT THE MONKEYS!!"

Now, Taylor is a totally different story. Taylor is from New York, but has no memory of her life before the School, and the School records state that she was taken the same year Kirsty was.

Taylor has tan skin, with medium length black hair. She has hazel brown eyes and a huge smile. Personally, I think she is bipolar. Seriously, one minute she looks like she's growing rainbows, and the next she looks like her pet bunny rabbit just died. She's 15.

"What the H-E-Double popsicle sticks do monkeys have to do with anything!?" Kirsty exclaimed, exasperated.

This caused the 'sleeping' forms of Xavier and Melena to burst into hysterics. Melena and Xavier are twins. They're both 9 years old. They both have blue eyes, and red hair. Xavier's really sporty and energetic, while Melena's really optimistic and friendly. They're from an orphanage from Texas. Their parents disappeared when they were 2 years old.

So yeah, this is my flock. We are on the run, from my friends and my foes, and I can't go back.

_Bang!_

"What was that?" Jake whispered, shocked.

"A gunshot?" Kirsty responded, but it sounded more like a question. "Please tell me it's only hunting season."

"If you haven't already noticed Kirsty, we _are_ part bird. Therefore, hunting season equals a big no-no for us." Xavier said, a slight shakiness in his voice

"Right, but it's only 2%, so then, I'll still have 98% of life left in me, right" she stuttered, nervous.

Everyone else groaned, while I gritted my teeth.

"Guys! Focus! One of us could be getting shot any second now! Now U and A west!

"Geez, longest sentence I've ever heard you say" Josh muttered, but caught my glare "Alright, I'm _going_!"

We flew for about an hour, before we decided we would be safe. We decided we would stay in a nearby cave, but boy, I was not expecting what happens next.

My blood ran cold, but I felt so warm. My body was quaking and overalert all over.

"Oh. Em. Gee" Kirsty gasped, and then all went black.

* * *

**Haha, first chapter is finito :) Sooo, how was it? Did you like it, did it suck? Am I evil for leaving a clifhanger? Possibly...Anyway, don't forget to review, I WILL GIVE YOU VIRTUAL COOKIES AND DONUTS (::) (::) (o) (o) (::) (::) (o) (o) :) and a smiley too :)**


End file.
